Memories
by AccioBeer
Summary: Kim and Jared relive some of their fondest memories. Rated M


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Just another little Kim/Jared plot bunny popped in my head and I had to get it down. I hope you like it. Special thanks to JN208505 for all of her support!

Enjoy!

The hammock swung gently as Kim settled herself down in the middle of it and closed her eyes. She had spent most of the morning cleaning while waiting for Jared to get finished with patrol. A warm breeze caressed her face and hair as she began to reminisce about her wolf.

She had known Jared for most of her life, starting in elementary school when she sat across from him in 2nd grade and sometimes played kickball with him at recess with their friends. He was always very nice to her but didn't seem to pay her much mind over the next several years, although she had harbored a crush on him for many of those years.

It wasn't until junior year of high school when Jared had been absent from school for several weeks and came back completely different. He was still the same nice guy but his looks and attitude had changed. In fact the most noticeable thing other than his size was how he suddenly started paying attention to Kim.

It started with simple conversations and sitting together at lunch then progressed to Jared finally asking Kim out on a date. Kim has been thrilled but a little puzzled at his sudden interest.

_Jared had pulled up a chair next to her at the lunch table and set his try down. "Do you mind if I sit here with you?"_

_Kim couldn't help but stare at him like he had grown another head. "Uh, sure." _

_Jared smiled from ear to ear, "So Kim, I already know you're smart, funny, and really pretty. What else can you tell me about yourself?" _

_Kim nearly choked on her apple causing Jared's eyes to grow wide and get out of his seat like he was ready to give her the Heimlich. Once she regained her composure and swallowed the food, she looked him straight in the eye and asked him, "Jared what is going on? Is there a reason you want to get to know me all of the sudden?"_

_He met her eyes and replied, "I realized that I was missing out on getting to know you, just please give me a chance. Will you go on a date with me to First Beach this Saturday?" _

_ Kim decided she had nothing to lose by giving him a chance. "Alright, let's see how it goes, but if you hurt me I'll kick your ass." She smiled and resumed eating her lunch while Jared broke out a grin. _

The pull of her imprint brought her out of the current reverie and she opened her eyes to see her wolf standing over her.

"Hey babe, dreaming about me?" he leaned over and kissed her before situating himself on the hammock with her. Their legs intertwined and she laid her head against his bare chest.

"Actually I was just thinking about how we ended up together, from the weirdo stalking you did to phasing into a wolf on our first date to prove you were telling the truth." Kim tilted her head to kiss his jaw. "You should thank your lucky stars I don't scare easy and I happen to love dogs. The imprinting didn't faze me too much because I knew you were genuine about your feelings for me. Besides, who would pass up a hottie like you?"

"Yeah when I told you about that you were more upset about the fact I didn't have a choice. But like I told you I would have eventually ended up with you. We're perfect together and I would have seen that." Jared pulled her closer to his body, his hands brushing against the sides of her breasts, the heat radiating off of him.

"I'm just glad it all worked out, we are certainly the lucky ones." Kim couldn't stop the smile on her face.

"Oh I know I'm a lucky guy to have you Kim. I think it's pretty awesome you agreed to be my soul mate and it's even more awesome that I get to have sex with you." Jared chuckled while Kim smacked his arm. "Seriously though babe, you're the best and I cherish every memory that I've made with you, even when you slapped me for accidentally thinking about your tits while in my wolf form and sharing the mental image with my brothers. I'm mad at myself for that one too; I don't want anyone else seeing your perfect tits."

Kim pulled herself up to look Jared in the face. "Would you like a private show right now?"

Jared was almost a blur as he moved so fast to flip them both off the hammock and caught her into his arms. He was halfway to her backdoor before Kim realized what was going on. "I'll take that as a yes then!" she laughed.

Thirty seconds later Kim was sprawled out on her bed with Jared hovering over her. His dark eyes met hers before leaning down to trail kisses on her neck and shoulders. His warm hands began pulling up the bottom of her t-shirt.

"You know Kim I have a few memories of my own that I think about." Jared slid the shirt completely off her shoulders and over her head. Her white lace bra came into view, contrasting with her russet skin. He tossed the shirt into the floor and cupped a breast in each palm. "Like the first time I ever got to see you like this."

Kim's breathing had become heavy; the tingling excitement of Jared touching her was running up and down her spine. She reached for Jared's shorts to push them down but he stopped her.

"Just let me undress you first, babe. I want to take my time." He smiled before gently massaging her breasts through her bra. He could feel her nipples pucker through the thin fabric. The scent of her arousal began to permeate the room. Jared was certain there was no sweeter smell on earth then the scent of his Kim getting all hot and bothered for him. The thought alone made him harden even further and the tenting in his shorts was obvious.

He moved his hands underneath his imprint and released the clasp of her bra and pulled the fabric away, exposing her chest to him. The flashback of the first time he had seen Kim topless went through his mind.

_They had been watching a movie and a couple chaste kisses had been exchanged until it turned into a heated make out session. It was the farthest they had progressed in the past couple months and they had become inseparable as a couple._

_ Her hands made a path across his chest and Jared couldn't stop the hiss that came out of his mouth at the contact of her fingernails scratching over his nipples. _

_ "Did you like that, stud?" _

_ "Oh yes, wouldn't you like to know how it feels." Jared joked. _

_ "Why don't I find out?" Before Jared could respond Kim pulled her shirt over head and exposed her bare chest to him. His jaw dropped. Her breasts were full and rounded with coppery pink nipples awaiting his attention. He looked up at her face and smiled before returning his focus back down to her chest. _

"_Wow, you're…you're beautiful, Kim. Please tell me I can touch those." She giggled and pulled his hands to place over her breasts and he got to know his two new best friends. _

Looking down at his imprint with her eyes half-lidded, his mouth moved over her right breast and began gently sucking and rolling his tongue around her nipple causing her to gasp.

"Please Jared…more." Kim moaned and thrust her hips up, her hot center rubbing against his arousal, leaving a trail of dampness along his length. His mouth moved to her other breast and pushed her shorts down with his hands.

In no time they were both naked, Jared propped up on his forearms above her, his knees in between her thighs, holding them apart. Images of their first time popped into his head.

_"Are you ready?" Jared asked, looking into Kim's eyes searching for confirmation. He was just as nervous as she was; he wanted everything to be perfect for her. _

"_Yeah Jared, I'm ready to be yours completely. Just go slow, I'll be fine." She gave him a small smile of encouragement before moving to kiss him. Jared deepened the kiss and guided his erection into her. She was impossibly tight and she stiffened once he started pushing through the resistance. His mouth moved to her ear, "Relax Kim, I will never hurt you. I love you. Trust me." Kim relaxed and pulled Jared's hips to hers sealing the connection between them. Jared kissed away the small tears that had leaked out of her eyes as he began to move within her. They both felt the bond of the imprint strengthen that day. _

"I remember the first time we ever did this, it was and still is amazing and I love you." Jared captured Kim's mouth in a deep kiss while pushing the head of his erection into her wet center. She was tight, hot, and they fit together perfectly. Each thrust of his hips brought soft gasps to Kim's mouth and Jared could feel his orgasm building. There was nothing better than pleasuring his imprint while also making his claim on her body.

_Memories._

A/N: I hope you liked it!


End file.
